


In that fact where Chuck didn't know there were other gods

by J_A_W29



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chuck Shurley is God, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fluff, Found Family, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Team Free Will (Supernatural), found family fluff, god is named Cecilia (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_A_W29/pseuds/J_A_W29
Summary: What if Chuck wasn't the only god? What if the good omens god accidentally sent her favorite creations to Chuck's dimension? Un-Surprisingly a lot of arguments.[WILL BE REWRITEN AND CONTINUED IN THE FUTURE YEAR]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. 2 Crowleys and 2 Gabriels?

Gabriel groaned as he pushed himself up, his violet eyes falling to the familiar red haired demon Crowley. Crowley, was unmoving, but alive. Aziraphale was awake and sitting up but looked concerned. They were in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse.

“Aziraphale.” Gabriel greets, voice sharp and cold. At the noise he jolts slightly, his head whipping around to face his old boss.

“Gabriel! Thank goodness you're awake! I don't know where we-”

The blond angel was cut off by voices outside.

“Sammy, the hell you mean you saw a bright light in here?” A rough voice snapped, he sounded upset but not annoyed.

“Like… When angel’s die? How their pure form is shown for a second.” Another voice answered, if Gabriel and Aziraphale had to guess, they would guess that was the ‘Sammy’ fellow.

“Moose, there are no angels in this area. I had my men scope it out.” A British voice sighed, he sounded annoyed to say the least.

Crowley began to stir along with Beelzebub, Gabriel pushed himself up and glanced around, waving at Aziraphale but keeping quiet.

“Dean, was it the best idea to leave Emily at the motel? If these are angels she could be in danger.” A gruff voice asked. His voice was much deeper than the rest.

“Chuckles is right squirrel, she is still a child.” The British accent picked up once more.

Dean, seemingly let out a sigh, probably rolling his eyes even though Gabriel couldn't see.

“You, siding with Cas? Today can't get any weirder!” Another voice chuckled, this one had an oddly soothing voice, it was smooth, like whiskey.

“Shut up guys!” Sammy snapped, bracing himself and kicking open the door with ease.

“The fuck?” Snapped the one with green eyes and freckles. The one with blue eyes and black hair simply tilted his head.

“Well I’ll be damned, Aziraphale! Long time no see buddy!” The one with whiskey eyes cheers. One hand held onto a chocolate bar, the other rested in his pocket.

“It has been a while hasn't it?” Aziraphale asked, glancing at his husband, who was currently glaring daggers into the unfamiliar archangel’s head.

“Gabriel, you know these people?” The one with hazel eyes asked. He was the tallest, and stood beside the one with green eyes. He seemed to be protecting him almost.

“Only the blond one. I have no clue about the other 3.” Gabriel hums, rocking on the balls of his feet. The violet eyed Gabriel eyed him warily, he could tell the whiskey eyed man wasn't human, but couldn't tell anything else. 

“Introductions would be the best course of action yes?” Asked the one with the British accent. He stepped forward, whiskey glass in one hand. “I am Crowley, king of hell.” 

“Wait, what!? I’m Crowley!” Snaps the ginger, arms crossing as he glares at the other demon.

“I doubt they are from this universe.” The rough voiced, blue eyed, raven haired angel spoke up. His head tilted slightly, like a confused dog would. “Though, shouldn't they be based on us? That was god’s plan when making alternate realities.”

“God wouldn't make such disgraces of angels!” Gabriel snapped, his plum eyes sparking with rage. “This isn't her plan at all!”

“Wait wait, her? God’s a guy.” Dean butted in, shaking his head and giving Gabriel a look of confusion.

“No she isn't!”

“Wait!” Beelzebub butted in. Gabriel wasn't sure when they woke up, probably when the 5 mystery people broke into the abandoned building.

“We have to have different gods, since we aren't from the same universe!”

“But Chuck made all the universes?” Sam muttered, if the area wasn't so empty no one could’ve heard him.

“Maybe a different dimension? It might be possible.” Aziraphale chirped up.

“As I was saying. Let's do introductions.” The king sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose.

“Dean Winchester.”

“Sam Winchester.”

“Trickste-” Gabriel was cut off with a firm smack from the tallest of the group. “OW FUCK-”

“His name is Gabriel, but since it seems you two share a name we can call him Loki.”

“Fuck you too Samsquatch.”

“Castiel.”

“Crowley, king of hell. Call me King.”

“Or Fergus.” Dean snorts, early a heavy sigh from the king of hell.

“I am Aziraphale. It's a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Crowley. Call me snake or serpent I guess.”

“Beelzebub.”

“Gabriel, and you will refer to me as suc-”

“Oh hells no. I had to use a nickname and so do you.” Gabr- or Loki, snapped. Stalking forward to meet with the taller male, both only a couple feet away now.

“I am an Archangel, I do not ha-”

“Hang on, do I need to pull that stick out of your ass before we continue?”

“I can assure you i do not hav-”

“Father you are dense.”

“Now, now, let's not get too out of hand.” Aziraphale picked up.

“How about this, let's head back to the motel, split into rooms, and we can meet and talk there!” Sam offers, trying to defuse the bomb known as his friend.

“Fine.”

-/-/-/-/-

Pick a room! (it’ll decide which one i write about next!) (Comment your vote!)

Candyman (Gabriel) , Emily(Oc of mine) and Serpent’s room. Room 2

Castiel, Dean, and Aziraphale. Room 7

Sam and Gabriel (Messenger is his Nickname) room 3

Beelzebub and King. Room 6


	2. Room 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel bonding time! Cas is kinda rude but only because he doesn't really understand what's going on.

Castiel peered at the T.V, expression blank as ever. Aziraphale messed with the worn pages of the book that Sam had given him, not even reading the words. Dean was nowhere to be seen. He had left to get beer and had yet to come back. Castiel leaned against the back of his chair and sighed. Aziraphale noticed from his spot on one of the beds and decided to speak.

“Castiel was it? You're an angel as well yes?” Aziraphale chirped up, still nervously fuddling with the book. Castiel glanced up at him, face still blank. He nodded and looked back at the T.V, which was playing the Titanic.

“Not- not a talker huh?”

“I can assure you I talk. Just not to most angels.”

“Well, I’m not with heaven in my universe! I overheard Dean telling Crowley how you rebelled for him and Emily!”

Aziraphale was answered with a grunt, it seemed Castiel wasn't convinced. 

“Do you hate me? Have I done something wrong?”

Castiel glanced at him, before focusing back on the movie and shrugging. In all honesty Castiel could care less about the other angel. 

“No, I suppose not.”

“Then why are you ignoring me, and not bothering to look at me?” 

Castiel shrugged once more, because he truthfully didn't know. Aziraphale sighed, looking back down at the old book, he thinks it’s on angel lore but can't remember.

His thoughts were broken by a door opening a closing as Dean entered. He held a bag of what seemed to be take-out in his right hand and a book that read ‘Universe hopping’ in the other.

“Who wants some grub?”

“Ah- no thank you.”

Castiel glances at the bag before turning back to the T.V and shaking his head.

“Y’know, if Balthazar saw you watching that he’d disown you as a brother.” Dean chuckles, noticing that “My heart will go on” began to play from the T.V. Castiel gave him a look of confusion.

“Balthazar can disown me?”

“No- Cas- *sigh* it's a joke Cass” 

“Oh.”

-/-/-

After Dean had eaten, he took a seat on the bed he claimed as his own. And almost immediately passed out, but failed when a loud moan broke out from the room beside them, room 8 if Aziraphale could remember correctly. Dean let out a loud sigh. 

“Yeah we know, you're getting fucked, at least be quiet about it.”

“Human mating rituals are strange.” Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle at the raven haired angel. While yes, they were a bit odd, they made sense at the same time. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“You guys wanna play a board game or something?”

“Where would we get one?”

“Emily probably has one, I’ll go ask.” Shoving himself out the bed, he trots over to the door and exits. Leaving Aziraphale and Castiel alone once more.

“You and the red haired demon, you are dating correct?”

“Oh- Crowley? Yes, I'm actually married to that wiley old serpent.” Aziraphale hummed with a grin. He loved his husband more than anything. 

“A demon and an angel? How have you not fell?”

“Oh, heaven and hell both disowned us in a way. So even if I fell, not much would change!”

“Do you have wings?”

“Oh, yes! All angels in my universe do! Pure white in fact. The archangels have tones of blue, red, purple, and yellow in theirs.”

“Angels have colors of all kinds, the archangels have wings that start white and fade to a certain color.” Castiel looks down, a slight pained look growing on his face. “Mine are pure black, I was shunned when I was a fledgling… The only people who have complimented them were Emily, Balthazar, and Micheal.”

  
Aziraphale was about to give him some words of encouragement, but was cut off when Dean threw the door open. “I got Uno bitches!” 

/-/-/-/-/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill! pick a room and it'll be the next chapter!
> 
> Room two: Serpent (GO Crowley), Trickster (Spn Gabriel), Emily (My oc)
> 
> Room three: Sam and Messenger (GO Gabriel)
> 
> Room six: Beelzebub and King (Spn Crowley)


End file.
